My Last Breath
by LifeGoesOn101
Summary: You Hear me. I can taste it in your tears. Songfic oneshot. sasusaku


_**My Last Breath**_

_**By LifeGoesOn101**_

**Summary**: It all ends tonight and you are the last thought on my mind as I fade to darkness... SasuxSaku song-fic

She was dieing... that was the realization he came too as he watched the crimson blood stain the ground around her. The katana blade had pierced deeply into her, cutting arteries and organs as it made its way through her stomach and out of her back braking vertebrae as it came. It was unholy to think she could be still alive after but... she was. Her chest rose and fell as he pulled her thrashed body against his pounding chest. His shaking touch made her eyes flicker open for a second. She saw the deep pools of onyx that were flashing between so many different emotions. He only saw the fading glint of the lovely emerald that had always captivated him so.

_Hold on to me love,_

_You know I can't stay long,_

_All wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid,_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me here in your arms?_

Her lips parted to say what she had only once before but, the only sound the left was a groan and a spatter of blood as she coughed. He held on tighter. She was going to be gone soon. She'll join his family in Nirvana soon and with her passing so will so his meaning of life...

As much as he hated to admit it she was the one reason that kept him sane longer than he would have been in a world with out her. But, now he would have to face that reality.

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all the thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here_ _tonight,_

The light of the fading day reflected off the blade that lay next to her stained with her blood and his fatal mistake. What sickened him the most was he did this. In a feral rage he had taken down the one thing the probably kept him tied to the real world and shielded from fantasy. But, was fantasy so wrong? In his days in the sound village he had imagined a future with this kunoichi. The feeling of her lips on his. Her breasts pressed into his back as they intended to give rebirth to an accursed clan. Her screams and whimpers as he went further, whispering sweet things into her ears as she rose and shattered. Yes... he touched himself to his dreams of her... he even thought subconsciously of the birth of their first child... and yet he killed her. Soon something snapped and tears fell from the eyes of someone caught between past and the present...

_I'll miss the winter,_

_A world of fragile things_,

_Look for me in the white forest,_

_Hiding in the hollow tree, (Come find me)_

_I know you hear me,_

_I can taste it in your tears,_

She opened once more to the wetness hitting her paling flesh. Though her vision was blurring she could see him. The wetness was...teardrops. He was crying for her and only her. Her mind smiled. She wasn't mad with him... She understood. She always did. Once again her lips opened... her breath escaped and he flinched fearing it was her last.

"Sasu..."

He gazed down at her with pained obsidian orbs. She gaze him a slow blink and he saw the glossy orbs. They were even dimmer than before. Her chakra was fading... he could feel it. Even if he gave her some of his own energy it wouldn't be enough... she was so far gone now and throwing the rest of his pride away he kissed her. It was so light...yet he hoped she felt and knew what he felt what he couldn't say in her last moments. He prayed she did...

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_,

She responded slowing and softly. He didn't mind, She still on this earth, which was all that mattered to him. His fingers pressed onto the large vein in her fragile neck. Her pulse soft and fading thudded to his finger, pulsing blood to her wound, sending the precious crimson liquid soaking into the ground and her soft pink-hair.

Oh... how he loved her hair. He always had the desire to rung his fingers through the silken strands. It was a fetish he pushed away in his hunt for revenge. It was a weakness. Now, he wished that he had let his heart run wild and let his unforgiving mind breathe.

He buried his face into her neck as the seconds continued to flow by. Her team would be here soon. Kakashi...Naruto. His other weaknesses, his father figure, his surrogate brother. There... he admitted it. He loved them both. It was true Naruto was his closest friend but... this girl he held in his arms... she had pushed herself far behind that into treacherous territory that made him feel things that he never had. She walked past his stomach dropped and butterflies fluttered. She spoke, his spine shivered with traitorous pleasure. She asked him out, he wanted to say yes. She said she loved him and him...

He loved her right back.

Tossing the fear of her dying and not hearing him out of his head. He lowered himself and softly just above a whisper he mumbled into her soft tresses. "I love you,"

The three words came out softly.

His eyes shut and he breathed in deeply lightly the cold air ache in his lungs. He prayed darkness would fall and he could swim in his dreams...

Maybe he could just live in this moment and she would continue to live.

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But, still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one's there,_

The last thread severed and her ties to the living faded. Her head fell to the side as the once bright sky was removed with gray shades and rain pelted them. The heavens cried as the boy knew his love had left and rested in a world that he could not reach and knew he never could, He was destined for an ungodly place full of demons and sins.

"Sakura!!"

She could hear him and watched helplessly as he cried his heart out to her corpse. Her form shimmered as the wings of angel's formed to her back and snowy feathers fell to the Earth. She flexed the wings and her will came to the lover below.

"Live for me, Love for me and know I will always be here when you need me. I rest in your dreams and your heart. You are forgiven... I will always love you... Hell can't stop me. Never forget me." With that her cold lips brushed his tasting his tears and the rain before she faded away with an older raven-haired goddess.

"I'll keep care of her my Sasuke. Now cry your soul and know you are much loved and well be till the end of time. Forgot your sins and live freely. You need to keep existing for her memory and your sake. Your friends are coming soon, we most go but, know this you were never blamed. We only loved..." and they left to paradise.

He would keep that to heart. Till he grew old and found himself standing at the holy place where he was young again and could look at her smiling face again...

_Say Goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black._

**Note: There is my plot bunny fic! Did you enjoy it? Well here is my cry for forgiveness as I try to finish 'Angel in Crimson'. This was inspired by a fan art I saw and the Evanescence song- My Last Breath. **


End file.
